Tarde Agridulce
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Alice no quería aceptar que Alfred fuese independiente, no quería que se fuera de su lado, aunque no esperaba lo que el menor le diría.


_**Tarde Agridulce**_

Bueno sé que me falta actualizar, pero paso por aquí y les dejo este pequeñito one-short por lo mientras, para no meterme en demasiado lio, ya saben que uno no puede resistirse a veces.

**Renuncia: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de de Hetalia y de su respectivo dueño Hidekazu Himaruya 3

**Advertencia:** Tarde de independencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Seguía lloviendo, su cabello empapado de la raíz a la punta indicaba que la inglesa había pasado un largo tiempo bajo la tormenta, y a ésta le faltaba bastante para acabar. Alfred había ordenado a sus hombres retirarse, al fin la batalla –y la guerra– ya estaba ganada. El muchacho la miró tristemente desde arriba, las lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia, mas él lo sabía, Alice lloraba, porque era la primera vez que la veía así.

―Alice…― susurró, no sabía qué decir, aquello les dolía a ambos pero no encontraba consuelo en disculpas.

― ¿Por qué?― alcanzó a escuchar la voz quebrada de la chica, ella seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin moverse de donde estaba o de su posición, no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, no tanto por el desgaste físico como por el dolor que cargaba su pecho.

El recién liberado estadounidense apretó los puños, aquel instante no había sido dulce como tanto le habían dicho, era amargo, como el sabor de la comida de ella, él apostaría que incluso lo era más. Quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo que tanto tiempo creció en su corazón, pero en ese momento sería algo de lo más ridículo, aun así, la lógica no le quitaba las ansias de decirle que la amaba.

― ¿Por qué…?― seguía susurrando, ― ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú…?― el menor la mira con dolor.

―Alice…, ― le cuesta articular palabras, ―vamos, ― le extiende la mano, ambos están temblando, y no es de frío. ―Necesitas levantarte…

Ella no le responde, los espasmos se comienzan a notar, lo detesta, no, lo odia, como odia lo que pasó y odia lo que siente. Aprieta los puños contra la tierra mojada, ya no le importa ensuciarse, tampoco importa que él la mire, porque simplemente no puede contenerse más. Se escucha el alarido más dolido que esas jóvenes tierras conocerían y el que más les dolería en mucho tiempo.

― ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú, precisamente TÚ el que me abandonara…?! ¿Y por qué, si creí que no me importaba tanto…? ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto?!― Los sollozos que siguieron atravesaban el alma de quien los escuchara, le desgarraban el corazón. Alfred cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

―Nunca creí verte así, Alice… parecías una roca, lo llegue a creer imposible…, que algún día lloraras…

― ¡¿Y todavía te burlas?! ¡¿No te basta con verme destrozada?!― La inglesa agita la cabeza en negativa, no lo aceptará, que él se vaya de su lado… pero ha perdido la guerra, no hay nada que pueda hacer, de nuevo pierde fuerzas y se hunde más en el lodo.

―N-no es así…, Alice, ¡no me burlo de ti! De hecho me duele separarnos como no tienes idea… no puedo decir que no me alegro de alguna manera, porque lo hago, sé que te importo, tal vez más de lo que ambos creíamos y… soy libre― No se encontraba consuelo en esas palabras, incluso funcionaban más como daga, pero eran verdad. Alice chasqueó la lengua, su cuerpo temblaba y el agua seguía brotando de sus esmeraldas… pero su voz volvía a ser gélida.

―Sí, libre…, por eso vete, eres libre de dejarm…― el americano se tiró al suelo con ella y la agitó por los hombros.

― ¡No, Alice, no quiero dejarte, nunca he querido…!― los ojos de la inglesa abiertos de par en par, ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese tonto? ―La libertad me la ha amargado tu llanto, pero no tenía opción, tú no aceptaste mi independencia por la paz.

― ¡¿Cómo iba a aceptarla?!― cómo se le ocurría que ella pudiera aceptarla, ni aunque quisiera hubiese podido.

― ¿Y cómo iba yo a dejar de demandarla, Alice?― no tenía la respuesta, pero aun así se sentía traicionada, ¿por qué la había pedido desde un principio? ―Si hubiese sido tu reina y tu pueblo quien te hubiese pedido que te independizaras de algún país que te dominase ¿no habrías tenido que hacerlo? Ponte en mi lugar, Alice, ambos sabemos que nuestro pueblo es primero que nosotros mismos… si hice esto no es personal…

―Pero…

―Si te lo hubiera dicho tampoco hubiéramos podido detenernos… me siento como Romeo, mi querida Julieta…― la chica ahora le observaba resistiendo, no quería dar crédito a las palabras de Alfred, negaba con la cabeza, ―Sí, Alice, si no está claro lo diré, quiere decir que te amo― ella lo voltea a ver sorprendida, incluso se había atrevido a declarar tal cosa de esa forma.

―Alfred, no sabes lo que estás diciendo

― ¡Sí lo sé!― Sus ojos se quiebran, le dicen "créeme", le dicen que es verdad. ―Hay un par de cosas de las que me alegro, una, confirmé que te importo, dos, soy libre…― la inglesa le mira rencorosa, con dolor, todavía se lo restregaba en la cara.

―No tienes consideración conmigo, siquiera― se queja la muchacha, pero él se acerca,

―no he terminado de explicar, eso significa no me puedes ordenar o detener…― ya está muy cerca, las rodillas frente a las suyas, le toma con la mano mojada la cara, el verde choca con el azul, ―…si hago esto.― y los labios de él se unen con los suyos.

El agua fría de la lluvia se torna tibia al contacto con la piel encerrada entre ellos, una flama se enciende en medio de la amarga tormenta, la historia de Romeo y Julieta se repite, creció amor en medio de conflicto, pero esta vez, el final no sería trágico.

―Alfred…― ella no sabe qué decir.

―Espérame, Alice, los roces de la guerra se calmarán, y yo iré por ti, no hay forma de que falte a esta promesa, porque mi corazón es sincero, y tú estás de lleno en él.

Alice no dijo una palabra, se levantó lista para retirarse, aun empapada y enlodada su comportamiento era digno de una fina dama, antes de retirarse por completo le sonrió levemente y le lanzó una mirada de orgullo, y él lo entendió perfectamente_ Espero que seas puntual, no aceptaré retrasos, Alfred, tenlo claro. _Después de todo, el amor no conoce paciencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Sí, también me gusta mucho el hetero, aunque no siempre se note.

Actualizaré, Peor que tortura China y Único a más tardar el próximo mes, ya casi tengo listo el capitulo siguiente del primero, pero a veces me atoro, y a veces no me da tiempo, tengo la idea concreta del segundo. Así que espero no tener problemas, para los que los esperan.

¿Este fic merece algún comentario?


End file.
